


【SK】思念是一种病

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	【SK】思念是一种病

[OOC预警]  
[短篇纯肉一发完]  
[吃醋梗X猫耳X跳蛋X蛋糕 play]

Krist已经两天没见到singto的身影了。自从SOTUS S开机仪式后singto忙着上课，自己又忙着拍戏和参加表演课，两个人跟有时差似的，见不上面就算了，连line上都说不上几句话。好不容易戏杀青了自己能落两天清闲日子，Singto又坐着飞机一路和p'New飞到中国去了，这个可苦坏了一心暗戳戳想见一面缓解思念之苦的krist。  
啊……好想念p'sing啊，也不知道他现在到中国了没有，在干些什么呢……Krist坐在剧组一边的椅子上乘凉，随手打开ig，无意间刷到了singto和p'New发出来的牵手照和两人疑似情侣装似的快拍，怨愤地一扔手机。  
哼，什么玩意!  
Jane妹妹悠哉悠哉地结束了上午的拍摄，抱着两个小点心过来分给krist，却发现这人双臂抱胸努着一张脸，嘴巴嘟得简直可以挂油灯，实在没忍住噗嗤一笑：“p'Krist，谁又欺负你了，怎么这副表情?”  
Krist带着怨念的表情抢过jane手里的小蛋糕，恨恨地咬一口：“没人欺负我，哪有人敢欺负我啊！”  
p'New，让你牵p'sing的手，下次我生日会时我得邀请你去，然后把你晾在一边不给你蛋糕吃!!  
krist掏出手机，打电话给涛哥：“喂？涛哥！陪我出来玩！”  
Jane妹妹感受到了krist强烈的低气压，心疼了一下自己全都被抢走的小蛋糕，默默地退散了。   
能把p'Krist气成这样的，全天下也就只有p'singto一个人了吧？jane妹妹一副了然于心的样子隔大老远拍下了krist咬蛋糕的样子，小手一挥发给了p'singto。  
其实已经结束了活动正在收拾东西的singto手机一响，收到了一条line。打开一看——期待p'singto哄妻成功~!  
Singto心情很好地舔了舔嘴唇，krist手上的蛋糕看起来……很美味呢。  
“Kit，今天拍戏忙吗？”Singto给他家傲娇的弟弟发去一条line，可是显示了已读之后却没有接到回复。Singto摇摇头，他神经是挺粗的，但是这么多次下来再粗的神经也反应过来了。  
Krist又吃醋了。  
“p'New，我提早一班飞机回去，就不等你了。”  
New：？？？

Singto早早赶到机场，改签的飞机晚上九点抵达曼谷机场，再折算下来到krist家里的时间大概十点半。Singto很是奇异尽管自己改签了了一班航班居然还有粉丝等在了机场送机，像是很早就知道他会临时改签一样。Singto收了几个小礼物和一大堆吃的之后迫不及待的迈着长腿上了飞机，早就已经按耐不住见krist的心情。在飞机上Singto随手翻了翻粉丝送的礼物盒，除了几件衣服和两对戒指之外，还有一个粉色蕾丝包装的精致的盒子。Singto掀开盒子之后，里面的东西让他眼前一亮，嘴角饶有兴致地上翘着。  
盒子叠放里一整套蕾丝透明的情趣内衣，还有一个猫耳发箍和猫尾巴肛塞。  
Singto默默地合上盖子，黑曜般的瞳仁闪着隐忍的光。  
也不知道krist穿上它又该是怎样一副美景。

Krist下了通告还有剧组的聚餐，酒正喝到一半，Singto的一通电话就打了过来，Krist一边和大家嚷嚷着喝酒一边无视掉了这个电话。呵呵……叫你和p'new牵手，我不接你的电话，我让你找不到我！  
“p'krist不接电话吗？已经响了半天了！”之前一直对着自己发快拍的小迷妹说道。  
“哦吼~~p'Krist在和某个人闹别扭吗？”jane妹妹笑得很是八卦，却把krist的脸说红了，Krist举起手中的酒杯：“我才没闹别扭呢！大家出来聚餐不要让闲杂人等打扰我们！来喝酒喝酒！”说完krist特别豪爽地又干了一杯下肚。  
其实Krist眼前已经有点犯昏了，但是合着这几天对没见到p'sing的思念和singto远在中国还和p'new亲近的怨念，Krist越喝越多，眼瞅着今晚上可能是不能直着回去了。  
Krist在强制性不接听的第十个电话时旁边的朋友终于忍不住了，抽出正在扶着脑袋一晕一晕的krist口袋里的手机就按了接听，Krist头昏之余还勉强挥舞着胳膊去够自己的手机，抢夺过程中就这么意外地按了免提。  
对面传来的声音意外的沉着冷静，隐隐还透着一丝暴怒：“你为什么不接我电话？”  
桌上的人起哄，嘘嘘地要其他人不要说话，Krist委屈地看着那个高举过自己头顶的手机像看见singto那张隐忍着怒气的脸一样，小孩似的嚷嚷着：“我不要接你电话！你自己和p'new玩去吧！”  
哦吼~~桌上的人小声唏嘘打闹着。Krist是真的犯晕了，自己现在还能听出来是p'sing的声音已经说明是真爱了，让他注意场合……不存在的。  
Singto怒气更盛了，语气中有隐隐要爆发的倾向：“你喝醉了？”  
Krist嚷嚷的声音更大了：“我没醉！没醉！你哪只眼睛看见我醉了！不要你管！”  
singto在电话那头无奈地叹一口气，摇摇头从机场出来打了一辆出租：“你在哪，我去接你。”  
这孩子说到底还是在吃醋啊，可是为什么自己心里反而还有点……高兴呢？  
[哇塞p'singto要过来了！怎么办！]  
[慌什么我们这是剧组聚餐又不是拐卖了他家p'krist！]  
[可是p'singto生起气来好可怕的。]  
“咦，对啊我在哪？”Krist环顾一下周围在看热闹的同事们，又看了看自己面前的酒，一脸懵地问旁边人，“p，我在哪？”  
旁边的人不再恶作剧，对着手机说：“我们青葱剧组在聚餐，你家krist喝醉了正好你赶紧把人接走吧！在XX烤肉店！”  
Singto道了谢之后无奈地挂上手机，目光灼灼地看了看自己手中拎着的礼盒，手指不自觉地攥紧，眼神里透出来的是难以言状的看到猎物的神色。

Krist在餐桌上没剩几分钟的疯魔时间，被挂了电话之后Krist攥着手机四处问：“p'singto刚才不是在我手机里吗？怎么没了？”  
“你家p'singto在路上，不在手机里。”  
“不对啊，你把p'singto弄丢了！我要和你决斗！”  
“我不想和你决斗，你走开。”

没过二十分钟，Singto一身风尘仆仆地走进烧烤店，一下子就被进门口最里面声音最大最吵的隔间吸引了。在各种嘈杂纷乱的环境中，Singto还能精准地从各种声音里抓住Krist特有的一丝小奶音，此刻正和谁争辩着。Singto无视掉烧烤店内的食客发亮的目光和纷纷举起来的手机，径直走向了最里面的包间，刚进门就被一个软软的家伙撞了个满怀。  
Singto诧异地下意识扶住怀中的人，熟悉的触感和近在咫尺哼哼的小奶音让singto的心神崩到最紧，双手穿过这人的腋下把怀里的软脚虾扶好，一脸阴沉地看着醉酒醉得小脸酡红而傻笑着的krist。  
他是想过krist会喝醉，但是没想到会这么醉。  
Krist迷蒙着一双带着水汽的眼睛好奇宝宝似的打量着用双臂支撑了自己全部身体重量的人，酒劲更上涌了，皱皱巴巴一张小脸满是不乐意地推着正环抱着他的singto，嘴里还说着：“你长得好像p'sing啊，好讨厌我不要你抱~”  
Singto隐忍着火气，把在他怀里挣扎的滑溜溜软绵绵的小人正好按在自己怀里，力气大得可怕：“kit,别闹。”  
“p'sing不要我了，p'sing去和p'new牵手了……”  
Singto无奈地要死，什么啊，就是宣传照而已啊，明明我和你关系可比牵手深刻多了，这孩子还是会因为自己和别人小小的身体接触而和自己闹别扭。  
“p'sing没有不要你，这不是来接你呢吗？”Singto柔声柔气地在krist耳边说着，果然krist不怎么挣扎了，笑呵呵地伸手圈住singto的脖子凑上自己的脸在他的脸颊边蹭蹭，像一只撒娇讨怜的猫咪。  
Singto的耳边是Krist带着一丝醉意的哼笑声，软软的还有点沙哑，带着少年特有的纯质的声线，他新做的发型看上去比之前成熟了些许，发梢的软毛不经意地剐蹭着自己敏感的耳根。Singto只觉得自己心底哄地一下要烧着了，要不是自己面前有这么多krist的剧组同事掩着嘴在打趣着他们的话，他就直接把krist甩在自己的肩膀上抗走。  
Singto把扑在自己怀里撒娇的Krist扶好，更紧地把他收在怀里抱着，一边歉意地看着大家：“不好意思，又给你们添麻烦了。”  
“哪来的麻烦，早习惯了……哦不!我们应该的!”  
Krist抱上singto精瘦的腰身，整个脑袋靠在他的肩膀上晃着，撒娇的小孩一般。  
“Kit，这么多人呢，别闹!”Singto被他晃得受不了，他靠在自己颈边呼出来的热气直骚动着自己现在极度脆弱的神经，他现在只想把人带回去好好整治一顿。  
但是krist心里委屈啊，一边撒娇一边哼唧：“p'sing都去牵别人的手了我都没生气呢，怎么反倒你生气了!”  
Singto揉着怀里人的一头软毛，觉得一帮吃瓜群众快把他们两个人看穿了，觉得还是先离开比较好。  
拉拉扯扯地把走路都有点不利索的krist扶回了自己家里，好在自己行李不多，一手行李一手大宝贝也勉强进了家门。Krist刚进家门就被推进了卫生间，被挤在紧关的卫生间门后被迫回应singto越来越热切的吻。灵巧的舌尖顺着krist美好的唇线描摹了两圈，诱惑着怀里的小家伙张开嘴巴便长驱直入，舌尖舔过每一颗贝齿，勾住krist无处躲闪的小舌逗弄着。Krist口中还带着一丝啤酒麦芽的香气甜味，singto卷起他已经酥软的小舌吸吮着，将它牵引到自己口中。  
“唔……”突然被抬起下巴吻住的krist惊了一下，口中泄出一声诱人而缱绻的轻哼，激得singto一下咬着他正在自己口中胡乱翻搅的小舌不放，大手隔着衬衫在他胸口胡乱地揉着。

“Kit…Kit…我好想你。”Singto一边呢喃着一边咬上了krist敏感而小巧的耳垂，舌尖在那块软肉上逗弄着，而后舔咬着他已经红得滴血的耳廓，顺着纹路舔舐着。Krist痒得只能无意义地哼叫着，可是这无疑只是增加了在自己耳边肆虐的人的欲望而已。湿滑柔软的感觉顺着自己耳后的肌肤一路燃着热火烧到自己的侧颈，Krist神志难得清明了几分，一边哼着一边说：“p'sing……别……别留下印子……”  
自己胸前的衬衫也不知道是什么时候被解开的，带着薄茧的大手在krist胸前光洁白嫩的皮肤上放肆游移揉搓着，时不时蹭过krist已然挺立充血的茱萸，带来几声甜的发腻的叫声。  
“Kit……这几天你想我吗？”Singto故意恶意地用掌心轻轻地滑过他敏感的乳尖，满意地看到krist洁白的贝齿咬着被吻得通红的下唇，难耐地扭动着细腰，便变本加厉地用手指尖刮弄着他的乳尖，Krist难耐地仰过头去，口中含着一声细碎的呜咽：“嗯……嗯……想……想……p'sing，快一点……唔……”  
“想我什么呢kit？”Singto恶意地用已经硬得发疼的下身蹭着krist渐渐隆起的部位，舒爽的感觉从下身传到四肢百骸，像过电一般的快感直冲到此刻已经一片浆糊的大脑。Krist被蹭出一身火，全身染上了情欲的粉红色，映衬着他一身婴儿白的肌肤显得格外色情。  
“哈啊……想p'sing……的全部……嗯……”  
得到了满意的答案的singto张口含住krist颤颤巍巍发着抖的乳尖，舌尖绕着粉色的乳晕和突起的小点打着转，Krist难耐地挺起胸部把自己的茱萸更深地送进singto火热的口中，在他一阵接一阵要命的吮吸中软了腿，像抓紧一棵救命稻草一般紧紧地环着singto的脖子。  
“Kit想要我怎么做？嗯？”Singto坏心眼地偏就不碰krist另一边饥渴的乳尖，一边用舌尖反复拨弄舔吮着已经充血胀大的乳头一边问着。Krist全身一颤，一边像过电一样的快感和被冷落的另一边的空虚感形成了强烈的对比，Krist要疯了，Singto吮吸着自己乳尖传来的淫靡的水声在空旷的浴室间回荡着，Singto低沉沙哑带着丝丝压抑不住情欲的声音撩拨得Krist全身更加敏感兴奋，拉过Singto在他腰间煽风点火的手按在自己另一边空虚的茱萸上：”p'sing……摸摸这边……这边也要……“  
Singto坏心地笑笑，偏不遂他的愿，唇舌顺着美好的胸部一路向下吻去，在他洁白的胸膛上留下一道晶亮的水痕，舌尖探入小巧可人的肚脐打着转，发烫的手隔着裤子爱抚揉捏着krist下身凸起的形状。  
“别捏……嗯嗯……p'sing~”下身根本搔不到痒处的抚摸险些逼疯此刻被欲火烧得完全没有理智的krist，只顾得仰头大口呼着氧气，难耐地呻吟出声，“p'sing……别玩了，快一点嘛……”  
Singto凑到他耳边用气声说着：“Krist想要什么？你不跟我说我怎么知道？”  
Krist发红的眼睛含着一丝嗔怪斜了singto一眼，好看的脸蛋上染上一丝酡红，鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇一张一合地似在勾引男人采撷它的芬芳。Singto现在真佩服自己的自制力，明明现在就想撕开他的裤子狠狠地操干这个清纯里带着该死的性感的小人，可是无奈自己今天就想逗弄逗弄krist，也算搞点情侣间的小情趣。  
Krist委屈地看着Singto此刻坚毅硬挺的面部曲线，紧抿的薄唇显得刚毅残忍，一双发狠发红的眼睛死死地盯着他，像一头准备将自己的猎物吞吃入腹的雄狮。Krist全身酥痒难耐，情欲一旦被挑起来就很难轻易地收回去，更何况是已经尝试过很多次激烈性爱的krist，尝过了甜头的身体怎么也不能就这样被撩拨后得到满足。Krist低头含住singto上下翻动的喉结，美好而甜腻的舌头裹住坚硬的一点吸吮着，呲着小虎牙对着它一咬。  
“我想要p'sing狠狠地抱我，把我艹哭，可以吗？”Krist一双含着水汽的大眼睛迷蒙地看着Singto此刻有些绷不住的脸，满意地听到了Singto喉头发出的一声低吼，随后就听见自己的皮带叮叮当当被扯下来的声音。  
“我今天带了礼物给你，你肯定会喜欢的。”SIngto边咬着krist吐出下流情话的嘴，边把他打横抱起扔到卧室的床上，粉色蕾丝精致的小盒子正安安稳稳地躺在singto床头，像是特意备好的一般，床头还放着singto特意买来庆祝情人节的奶油蛋糕。  
Krist光裸的身子刚接触到柔软的床单便舒服地哼出声来，下身挂在脚上的长裤连带着鞋被一下子扒了下去，被随意地扔在了墙角。Krist半撑起上身扬起下巴看着Singto，脸上带一丝挑逗的笑意：“p'sing~给我的礼物呢？”  
Singto起身打开盒子，掏出了猫耳发箍准确地扣在了krist的头上，粉色的猫耳带着两个蝴蝶结戴在Krist的头上不但不显得违和，反而更添了几分……色气。Singto端起一边的蛋糕舀起一块奶油含住吻上krist的嘴唇，甜腻的奶油在两人的唇齿间化掉，Krist贪婪地舔舐着singto舌头上甜腻的奶油味道，不甘心地在他口中吸吮着甜味，不满地哼哼着。  
“坏p'sing~我还没吃够~”Krist伸出舌尖描摹着singto的唇线，引诱他伸出带着甜味的舌头与之共舞。Singto轻笑着用手指尖挖起一坨奶油顺着krist的下颌线一路涂到他的下巴，随后火热的唇舌附上，沿着奶油的痕迹细心地舔掉krist脸颊边的奶油，一直到圆润的下巴上狠狠地咬了一口，喉咙里鼓弄着几声低吼：“今天的蛋糕是给我吃的，我要连着蛋糕把kit一起吃掉。”  
脸上柔软火热的唇舌带过一丝黏腻，过于露骨的挑逗的话语让krist全身一颤，凉凉的奶油被涂在自己的颈项，胸膛，乳尖，腰侧，慢慢向不可言喻的欲望中心划去，Krist看着趴在自己身上像享受美食一般舔过自己身上奶油痕迹的singto弓起了身子，身上被挑逗得要爆炸了，可是singto偏偏就是不碰自己需要抚慰的地方，火热的唇舌顺着颈间细腻的皮肤一路啃咬到他的乳尖用力吸吮起来，上面涂着厚厚的奶油让singto欲罢不能地舔舐着，像吃着世界上绝顶的美味一般，另一只手就着奶油的润滑揉搓着另一边的乳尖，两边夹击的快感让krist喘息连连，嘴里是一声绵长过一声的呻吟。  
今天的身体比往常的都要更加敏感似的，随意一个小小的触碰都能让他全身不自主地开始震颤。火热的唇舌终于附上了一直被冷落的另一边乳头，过于渴望而终于得到抚慰的乳尖被热情地舔弄着，Krist的腰又不自主地扭了起来，头紧紧地靠在软软的枕头上喘息着，但却丝毫没有缓解自己身下的紧绷感和空虚感，想要p'sing的大手在上面狠狠地撸动，“想要……想要……p'sing……下面也要……”  
Singto拉下他的内裤欣赏着跳出来直立着的粉红色的小家伙，正可怜的地吐着一些兴奋的液体一跳一跳地刺激着已经濒临底线的singto的神经，大手攥着颤颤巍巍的分身从下往上狠狠地撸动起来，粗糙的指尖扣住分泌着前液的顶端绕着铃口打着转，Krist捂住自己的嘴不让自己发出太过高亢甜腻的呻吟，下身刻到骨髓里的快感顺着脊梁骨一路带着电流窜到一片空白的大脑，终于在singto把一大块奶油抹上自己分身的瞬间大声叫了出来。  
Krist兴奋的生理泪水止不住地滑下眼角，粗砺的舌苔顺着茎身从下向上舔舐着，意犹未尽地含住顶端将他整根性器全部含入口中，像吸吮着一根甜甜的棒棒糖一样绕着圈从下到上抚慰着一直颤抖着的玉茎。  
Krist只觉得自己的下身像浸入一片高烫的领域中，细滑的口腔黏膜包裹着自己的分身挤压着，滑软的舌头在茎身吸吮着，而后在自己敏感的顶端绕着圈打着转，故意搔刮着自己的小孔，抵住狠狠地吸吮着。  
“不行了……我要射了p'sing……”太过于刺激的感官和视觉冲击让krist在欲海沉沉浮浮，p'sing很少这样给他做，今天这是怎么了，“不行……太爽了，忍不住了嗯嗯……”  
Singto故意放开了他的分身转而咬上了下面饱满的囊袋，整个含进口中舔着上面的褶皱。Krist没受过这种刺激，哭叫着一声射了出来，点点白浊喷上了自己胸膛。  
“kit……你今晚上真的太性感了……宝贝……”  
Singto拿过盒子中的颈圈绕在了krist的分身上系紧，打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，一个小巧的铃铛坠在上面随着他们的动作发出清脆的响声。  
Singto又挖了一块奶油邪笑着涂在了他的后穴，手指借着奶油的润滑伸进去了一个指尖扩张着，还沉浸在高潮中的krist异常敏感，微凉的奶油带着异物进入了自己身体让krist猛地弹跳了一下，腰身又难耐地扭动起来，像是祈求更多似的。Singto整根手指没入在湿滑的小穴里翻搅着，热汗已经顺着他的额角滑脱到脖颈，沾湿他整个衬衫，可是他一点都不在乎，他满心满脑子都是包裹着自己手指的紧致的小穴蠕动着收紧着带给自己的快感。他光是想想要把自己的欲望狠狠地捣进这个湿滑的小穴里他就兴奋得发狂。  
“唔……p'sing……再深……一点……啊啊啊……”  
一根手指加到两根，转着圈在小穴里扩张着摸索着，速度渐渐加快地艹干着穴肉，欣赏着krist逐渐失焦的瞳孔和扭得越来越欢快的腰肢。Singto撤出自己的手指拿起盒子里的肛塞，长长的如手指一般粗细带凸点的黑色小棒另一端是毛茸茸的猫尾巴，这才发现了在盒子里面藏着的小小的遥控板。Singto一个用力将猫尾下端顶进小穴，揉捏着Krist突然紧绷起来的臀肉，太过美好的触感让singto长舒一口气，另一只攥着猫尾的手将猫尾拉出来一点又死死地顶进去。  
Krist几欲疯狂地看着毛茸茸的尾巴连在了自己下体，带着凸点的小棒随着自己每一次呼吸和移动挤压着敏感的肠道内壁，毛茸茸的触感骚动着自己的穴口，而singto正恶趣味地撸动着那条毛茸茸的猫尾巴，一脸坏笑地看着自己。  
“kit穿上这个更像一直小猫了呢~”低沉带着磁性的轻笑声传来让krist更羞了，全身红得能滴血似的，连带着身上一片星星点点的红痕，很能刺激人的眼膜。Singto拿过遥控板轻轻推了上去，Krist立刻猛烈地挣扎了起来，双腿大开着任由别人欣赏自己下身的美景。  
猫尾正在低频率的甩动着，而插进他肉穴里的那一截正在震动着，singto能听见小棒震动的嗡嗡声和淫糜的水声。Krist被singto一个大力翻了过去，趴在床上翘起挺俏浑圆的臀部难耐地用床单蹭着自己又挺立起来的前段，singto攥着猫尾调整了一下角度在他后穴里戳刺试探着，终于在抵住某处时听到了krist一声尖叫，雪白的臀部不可抑制地摇晃起来，晃花了singto的眼睛。  
“啊啊啊……不行……那不行……震动得太快了呜呜……”krist带着哭腔呜咽着，嗓子已经有点沙哑着，还带着一丝鼻音，十分惹人怜爱。可是现在singto只想搞坏他，将遥控板上的按键推到最大，整个猫尾剧烈地摇摆起来险些抓不住，krist的尖叫声都带上了颤音，整个人撑不住趴倒在床上。小棒的另一头死死地抵住自己的敏感点，剧烈的震动刺激着自己体内的凸起，太过于强烈的快感越积越多，让krist本就一片空白的大脑更加混沌发沉，满脑子只有身下窜到四肢百骸的震颤。  
“p'sing……不行了，我要坏了……要坏了……不要玩了……呜呜……”krist无意义地哼着，感觉singto高烫的火热正抵在自己的臀缝上下滑动着，又硬又热地用湿滑的头部绕着自己的后穴打着转。Singto大手包裹着臀肉放肆地揉捏着，重重地拍下去发出清脆地一声，细嫩的臀肉上立刻可见一个发红的掌印。Krist不知是痛极还是爽极地叫了一声，臀部轻晃后撤去贴近singto高烫的胯下。  
“不要这个，要p'sing进来……”  
“小猫不乖哦，要什么应该怎么说？嗯?”Singto分身头部已经贴着黑棒戳进去了一点，过于粗大的分身将krist后穴的褶皱撑平。  
Krist扭动着下身缓解身后依旧旺盛的空虚感，可是自己渴望的却一直在自己臀缝间滑动着，死活不肯满足自己。Krist委屈地看了singto一眼，湿润的眼圈让他看上去有一种被欺负了的柔弱感，更是让singto下腹一紧，险些破功。  
“p'sing~喵~喵呜……”  
singto脑海中绷着的弦终于断了，扶着krist白花花的双臀顺着猫尾的边缘整根把自己的欲望捣了进去，过分紧致湿软的小穴剧烈地收缩着，旁边一根剧烈震动的细棒被戳得更深。Singto也爽得低吼一声，手指深深嵌进臀肉里抓紧开始摆动起腰部。  
“啊不行~……太深了……太深了……”Krist把自己的脸狠狠地埋在下面高高地举起臀部迎合着singto的冲撞，每次抽插带进来的细棒戳到更深处，连带着一点猫尾巴的毛都跟着戳了进来，刺刺得刺激着外侧的穴口。Singto的分身一次比一次撞得更深入用力，连带着高频的震动，直直把人逼得要疯掉。  
灭顶的快感让krist用力地仰过头去，也顾不得什么大声呻吟起来，身前的小兄弟应和着不停摇曳的铃铛的叮当响喷出一股白浊，可是在后穴挺动的人却丝毫没有放过他的冲动，一边大力掰开他两瓣臀肉边狠狠地用胯骨撞向自己的绵软，两个沉重的囊袋啪啪地打在自己的后臀上一片红晕。Singto欣赏着自己的肉棒狠狠捅进已经被艹干成嫣红色的小穴的美景，快速的抽插甚至带起一层泡沫，像是奶油再一次被打发了一样，每次深深地插进去小穴都是自主地收缩，紧紧地吸着他的硕大，拔出来时又带着一丝媚肉，似乎在挽留着自己一样。Singto低吼了一声，恨不得可以把自己身下的囊袋都捅进去，彻底操哭这个人。  
一声高亢的媚叫猫尾被拔出，能把人逼疯的高频震动终于消失，可还没等krist缓一口气，singto已经抱着他以相连的姿势转了一个圈，硬得发烫的分身抵着krist的敏感点在小穴里狠狠地碾过，随后singto把他整个腿拉向自己，更深地对着体内疯狂地那一点发动狂风骤雨一般地攻击。  
“太深了……好快……再快一点……p'sing~喵呜~”  
“嗯~都给你……你要什么都给你……”  
Singto的表情发着狠，下身被湿润又紧致的肠道吸吮的快感像过电一样刺激着singto，大开着的衬衫露出精壮的胸膛和结实的腹肌，此刻被汗湿透染着麦色的光，krist看着singto情动的脸拉过他的脖子咬上他的嘴唇，耳边是剧烈晃动下拴在krist分身上铃铛晃动的声响和krist喉咙里滚过的略带沙哑的呜咽声，singto鼻腔里发狠地使着劲一边用力吸吮着他美好饱满的下唇，krist难耐地伸出舌头勾引着singto与他的相互交缠，两个人越吻越凶残，最后带上了一丝血腥的味道。  
singto的手扛起krist的一条大腿紧紧攥住压到他的胸前，下半身不知疲倦地像打桩一样持续刺激着令人发狂的那一点，舌头模拟着下身的动作在krist嘴里进出着。  
Krist觉得自己上下都在被艹干着，大脑早已空白一片，只剩下身下一波一波磨死人的电流源源不断地拍打着他残存的一丝清明，krist双臂紧紧地抱着singto的脖子承受着他一次狠过一次的撞击，眼前是一道接一道的白光。  
要疯了……简直要疯了……  
“啊啊……又要……嗯嗯……”krist痛苦地摇着头，沉沦在欲海中无法脱身。  
“宝贝，我好爽，你太棒了……”singto在他的耳边呢喃着，看上去也快到极限了。  
“嗯嗯~p'sing……不准~……啊啊啊……不准你再跟p'new……”  
“我只爱你，宝贝~”  
Krist哭叫着在singto最后几次狠狠地顶弄下又攀上了顶峰，singto的手抚上krist正在射精的欲望撸动着，延长着他的高潮，同时一股极烫的液体喷射到krist敏感至极的肠壁上，krist被烫得一抖，缩紧了后穴紧紧地夹住singto正在释放的分身。  
“今天是中国的情人节哦~情人节快乐~”Singto爱怜地亲吻着krist的脸颊，细碎的吻烙在他颊边的小酒窝和泪湿的眼睛上。  
“唔……别这么用力……”Singto拍拍krist已经汗湿一片的臀肉，表情有点痛苦。  
差点又把自己的火勾出来。  
Singto不舍地在他身体里又顶了两下，带着几丝精液抽出了分身，krist被泪水打湿的睫毛颤抖着看着他，小嘴还是委屈地撅着像是受了多大欺负似的，头顶戴着的猫耳更衬得他整个人楚楚可怜。  
Singto不由得又下腹一紧，唔……不行，果然他这个样子，实在太他妈勾人了。  
Krist酒劲早就退了，泪湿着一双大眼睛怨恨地看着singto，伸腿一脚抵在了singto的胸膛上，系在自己分身上的小铃铛又叮当一响：“我还在吃醋呢！p'sing要怎么让我原谅你呢？”  
Singto舔舔下唇，邪笑着顺势捞过他抵在自己胸膛上的脚一拽把他又重新压在身下，眼睛里迸发着邪光：“那不然……我们再来一次好不好？”  
“不要……呜呜……p'sing……嗯……p'sing是坏人……”  
“啊啊~慢点……嗯……”  
一夜春宵，可还很长呢~  
所以话说后来krist这思春的病治好了没?嗯……大概吧，只是他现在一看见猫儿发箍和铃铛脸就会爆红，至于为什么……大概也就他和singto两个人知道了吧~


End file.
